1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal for displaying various information in relation to voice communication by a dual display unit, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, recent mobile communication terminals have included entertainment functions, which are not directly related to voice communication functions, such as cameras, wireless Internet, moving pictures, or music playing, as well as communication functions.
That is, when the mobile communication terminals were released first, the functions that allow voice communication while on the move were enough. Recently, functions, which are not directly related to the voice communication, for example, a camera function, a camcorder function, or an MP3 function, have been merely combined with the mobile communication terminals. However, functions, which are capable of improving user convenience in terms of the voice communication functions of the mobile communication terminals, are not sufficiently supplied.